In a Dream
by IcesY
Summary: What Happens when Usagi and Mamoru share a dream about a happy ending? But no longer live together...will the eternal love they share survive....


Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon  
Edited by: Cel  
---  
Once inside a beautiful house, a young woman was having a dream.

Little did she know that somewhere across town, a young man was having the same dream as her.

It was a beautiful dream till something woke her from it.

I sat up quickly, sweat trickling down my face. My hand went to the pillow looking for the warmth that had once been there. I turned slowly to face the empty side of the bed and sighed shaking out my short blonde curls. It hadn't been a dream, Mamo-chan wasn't there. He hadn't been for almost a year.

He had wanted to be here, but wasn't; but that was because I pushed him away. I had made him move out of the apartment that we had been sharing. My excuse had been that I was young and needed time to find out what I was going to do with my life. The truth was that I wanted to prove to myself that I was good enough to be with Mamo-chan and that I deserved to be that happy. Unfortunately when I had asked him to move out, it had resulted in an argument. He had wanted to know why I wanted him to leave, and I did not have the heart to tell him the truth. So instead I had lied and said that I needed time.

Time to see if our love was indeed true.

He had left that night and did not talk to me for two months. Although, I don't blame him for that.

I would have done the same thing had I been him. What surprised me was that his silence did not last any longer then it did.

I glanced at the clock, 9:00 am. I was going to be late for class again. I scrambled out of the bed and into the shower bumping my roommate out of the bathroom. Quickly I rushed through my shower and out the door.

"Late late late..." I muttered under my breath as I ran for my car only to realize that I had forgotten my keys in the house. I glanced at my watch and screamed wordlessly under my breath as I turned to go back in the house. I as so intent on my self pity that I didn't see the sleek black convertible pull up until it was along side of me.

"Hello Usako..." a deep voice said softly with a hint of laughter.

I turned and smiled at Mamo-chan. We might not live together because of my own quirks but we still engaged and dated like any other normal couple.

"Hello Mamo-chan, " I said while turning wide blue eyes on him.

After two months, the truth of what happened really started to hit home. There was no way Mamo-chan really could have shut me out forever, even if he wanted too. In reality, neither of us could live without the other, and we both knew it deep down inside, which is why he finally broke down and talked to me again. Things were not fixed instantaneously.

It took awhile, and slowly but surely Mamo-chan let me come back into his life and I let him into mine again. Luckily for me things worked out despite the situation. Mamo-chan did not want to lose me, and the reason he had not talked to me for two months was because he was afraid that I did not want him at all. However, when we started talking again after two months, he still wanted to remain engaged to me, despite me need for space. I had quickly agreed with him when he asked me again. Even if I did not think that I deserved to be happy like that, I knew I needed him in my life; even if it was for the little things in life sometimes, like my car keys.

"Did you forget your keys again honey?" he asked softly, trying to be sensitive, though I and everyone else could see the laughter shinning in his midnight eyes.

"Yes," I muttered stamping a foot slightly at his teasing, trying to be mad at him.

"Get in Usako...I don't have to be to work for another hour," he said smiling.

Slowly I trudged around to the other side of the car and climbed in leaning back against the plush leather seats. The inside of his car was overwhelming, and the scent nearly knocked me out. It smelled like roses and him – the scents that I longed for day in and day out.

Luckily the sensation was short lived and the reality of the situation brought me crashing back to our old ritual or fighting.

"Don't tease me Mamo-chan. It's embarrassing. It seems I forget my keys almost everyday..." I said pouting slightly.

I really do try to be independent for myself, but I don't succeed very well sometimes.

He shook his head. "Every other day at the most," he replied with a grin as he patted my leg and shifted gears.

I felt the car pick up speed under us and leaned back against the seat after sticking my tongue out at him. "Meanie..."

He just laughed. 

I stared at him in silence for the rest of the ride there. Before long he pulled up in front of Tokyo's art school, where I am majoring in interior design. It turned out that my doodling's from high school had paid off and I actually had a talent for something after all. I unfastened my seat belt and pushed the door open with my right hand. However I paused when Mamo-chan caught my forearm as I started to get out. My brow rose slightly and I peered into his eyes curiously, because he rarely did anything like that, so I wonder what he wanted.

I was given an answer faster then I could have wanted. Without a moment for me to think, he leaned towards me slowly and placed a soft kiss on my lips, before releasing me and sitting back in his seat. I pulled away from him, slightly shocked by his audacity, and slammed the door on him as I recoiled.

Before I turned to walk off though, he rolled down the window and called out to me. "Oh Usako...meet me here after school. We need to talk," he said while casually sliding his sunglasses back into place. That was all he said, and then he suddenly drove off.

I stared after him and then It suddenly occurred to me; it was Valentine's DAY!

I was so angry; partially because of the kiss, but more importantly because he hadn't even said happy Valentine's Day. I was so irritated with him! I would have expected him to say something or do something special for me; but in hindsight, he had done nothing. Not once on the trip there did he mention it, and then when we arrived at the university, all I got was the kiss he took upon himself to give me. But the anger was short lived and sadness overwhelmed me quickly after that. I stared down the road a moment longer and then sighed. I pushed him away and yet, some small part of me dreamed and hoped for something more. I expected it of him, and yet he had never come through with any of it really – which was the real reason for my sorrow.

After a few moments more, I woke from my stupor. I shook my head and turned walking into the art building, knowing there was nothing I could do till this afternoon.

Amazingly, the rest of the day was a blur as I went from class to class talking briefly with friends. My schedule was hectic, and one class blended into another, and so before I knew it, I was in the courtyard of the university waiting for Mamo-chan to pick me up. He was late, and I was steamed. I had wanted to get home this afternoon. I plopped down on a bench and crossed my arms trying not to let my anger at Mamo-chan to increase. Suddenly my anger turned to tears and I found myself sobbing into my hands. I could only think of one thing that would send me into hysterics, I wanted Mamo-chan. Not just for dates or for rides and dinner and walks...I wanted him in my bed again, his warmth beside me. I wanted to wake up to his laughter and off tune singing as he made breakfast for us. I wanted that kind of love and I knew then that I had been happy once, and pushed it away.

If anything, I did not deserve that happiness then. Yet all of the sudden, it was like a light came on, and I knew that because I admitted that I need him, that I was ready to be happy; no deserved to be, and that I deserved his love. I wanted to have the dream that I had every night, no matter how much I tried to deny it before. And suddenly, I had this urge to tell him, to let him know I needed him, but he was nowhere in site, which made me more angry and sob even harder.

A soft musical voice came from behind me though, and interrupted my sobs. "Usa-chan, what's wrong?"

I brushed my tears away and looked up to find Naru smiling at me softly. She was still one of my best friends, and always managed to show up at the right moment.

"Nothing, I'm just kinda weepy today. Where's Umino?" I asked changing the subject as I looked around for Naru's boyfriend.

She smiled. "He's stuck in chemistry right now. I swear you let that man around chemicals and he blows things up," she said blushing slightly.

Yet love was plain in her eyes, which just made my heart ache more. I glanced at my watch and grumbled, my anger returning from earlier since Mamo-chan still hadn't shown up, which only irritated me more and made my sudden revelation worse. Naru sat with me as she waited for Umino, knowing that silence was sometimes best. We didn't say anything else, because she understood. Instead I had the presence of a friend to comfort me, as I watched the sun chased away by the moon.

Time went by quickly after that. After twenty minutes more, instead of Mamo-chan's sleek sports car, Ami's blue convertible pulled up with Luna sitting on the passenger's seat. I smiled and stood waving to Naru who was already moving toward the chemistry hall. Before leaving though, she paused and shared a pointed look with Ami who nodded. I watched as Naru grinned brightly then looked between the two of them quizzically.

"Am I missing something here!" I said sounding pissy and whiney to my own ears.

Naru shook her head, "No!" She said the grin still plastered on her face. "I have to go Usa, otherwise I'll be late to meet Umino! Catch ya later! " she exclaimed, and then she turned and ran toward the building to pick up Umino.

Luna remained quiet until Naru had left. Once she was a safe distance she spoke. "Usagi get in the car, Rei wants us to meet her at the temple," the cat said, and then jumped onto the back of the seat with a pen in her mouth.

I noticed the pen; it was the transformation pen. I looked at her quizzically and then frowned. I had not needed that thing in years, so why would she have it now? I picked it up and looked at my two friends in question. Ami smiled softly a secret smile that made me frown at her.

"What is going on here? Where is Mamo-chan?" I asked.

"He's been, ahhh, indisposed," said Ami. "He asked us to come and get you and take you to the temple. He will pick you up later, because he got holed up at the hospital."

"Great, just great," I muttered. So much for Valentine's Day; it was going to be completely ruined. I could not tell my love the truth now like I had hoped. It would have to wait longer. "So what is the pen for?" I ask sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it; just change into something nice," Luna said, a cat like smile hovering over her lips as she lay on the seat and closed her eyes.

I shook my head and used the pen to change into a summer dress of pale yellow, then climbed into the car and fastened my seat belt. I knew something was up, but it bothered me that Mamo-chan was running late and using my friends to cover for him.

But what could I do but wait until I saw Mamo-chan to reveal my secret and find out what was going on? Instead, I just watched the familiar sites fly by as Ami's car sped toward the temple. As if to confirm my suspicions, that something was not right, I finally realized that Ami was also wearing a nice dress the color of sea foam. So she was in on it too. However, Ami was never one to spill the beans, so I shrugged it off, knowing that I would find out sooner or later what was going on. As for the secret, well that was only for my Mamo-chan.

When we pulled up to the temple I was surprised to see so many people and cars around. I spotted my brother Shingo talking to his girlfriend. Now I definitely knew something was going on. When Ami got out of the car, I stared her down with a look of death, but she just shrugged and ran off with Luna on her tail. I slowly got out of the car and made as if I was going to follow my friend and my cat when Shingo stopped me. My gaze caught his in a look of curiosity. What on earth is going on up there?

"You can't go up the steps yet Usagi," he said simply as he smiled the secret smile that was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Whatever..." I said and folded my arms across my chest eying the steps and many well dressed people made their way up them. I had to wait in the car, and so I had to wait more now. Finally, just Shingo and I stood at the base of the steps.

"Okay Usagi we can go now," he said pulling out a blindfold.

I eyed the blindfold and shook my head backing up a step, " Oh no... way you are so not putting that on me, " I fell into a fighting stance prepared to fight my brother off if I had to but Rei appeared and held my arms behind me as Shingo fastened the blindfold around my eyes.

"You're dead. All of you," I muttered as they lead me slowly up the steps. I stumbled once or twice which made me curse. This was ridiculous... and I was already mad at Mamo-chan for forgetting Valentine's Day.

Suddenly piano music filled the air and Michiru began to sing a song that Rei had wrote for Mamo-chan and I. It was called my only love and the music was set to my locket. Shingo removed the blindfold and I winced as bright light invaded my eyes. When they cleared I stared open mouthed at what I saw. All my friends and family and I do mean ALL of them including Umino and Naru were gathered in the court yard. The court yard itself was decorated in red and white roses, and Mamo-chan was standing under an arbor wearing a pure white tuxedo. Grandpa stood next to Mamo-chan in priest robes as my friends ushered me down the 'aisle' toward Mamo-chan and grandpa. I started to dig in my heels thinking it was a sick joke.

But they kept pushing at me.

"Mamo-chan, what is all this?" I asked in a soft voice.

He smiled at me. " Your Valentine's Day present; your dream come true." He leaned down so he could whisper in my ear, "And my dream as well."

In that moment I felt the warmth that I had been missing for the past year as I stared into his eyes. I saw the love that I now knew that I not only needed, but deserved.

I stared at him blankly and it took me a moment to realize that I was actually at my wedding on Valentine's Day. He took my hands gently in his own, and Grandpa began the ceremony. It all seemed a blur to me, as I went through the motions and replied when I had to. I felt as if I was dreaming the entire time, and before I knew it, Grandpa was no longer speaking and Mamo-chan had pulled me into his arms.

I looked around briefly at my friends who were glowing with happiness for me and knew that I had put them through hell because of my self doubt They had always only wanted the best for me, and they knew all along that I had deserved his love, even when I did not. That's why they had helped plan all this - what a coincidence it had been. There was no need to tell him my profoud secret, he had known all along.

I let that thought go though, and looked back to Mamo-chan. As he leaned down to kiss me, but instead he stopped short and whispered,

"This is my dream too, Usa. I've always wanted this.

In our dream, love is everlasting,

In our dream, wishes do come true,

And in our dream, I love you."

Then he closed the distance between our lips and kissed me deeply. My eyes shut as he lulled me into his warmth, and tears seeped through my closed eyes. I had been dreaming of this just last night.

After a few moments and lots of clapping he pulled back and gazed tenderly into my eyes. Finally we turned and slowly walked down the aisle with the cheering and shouts of encouragement from our friends.

For the first time in a long time, I was happy; this had been my dream. And like my husband and prince had whispered to me before sealing our vows...

"Sometimes the wishes we dream really do come true...'

As I got into the car next and sat next to him, I knew that this was what I wanted. I had always wanted it. Looking to the man I had loved since I hit him with a bad test paper, I knew that we would be happy, in the dark times to come and after because we would have each other. I glanced out my window at the friends I had known most of my life; the family that I grew up with. They all smiled knowing that they would be there for me as well. But all that mattered at the moment to me was that they were here for me now; well that and what Mamo-chan and I were going to be doing tonight.

My own secret smile played over my lips in amusement as all this, as my happiness and joy bubbled out in a laugh – Mamo-chan had no idea what he had gotten when he married me. I chuckled once more to myself…

For this was really only the beginning of a story that begins with the words

"In the dream of a young couple, once upon a time …"

-Fin-


End file.
